


Bumpy Roads

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Fight, Idiots in Love, Strong Language, can they date already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Prompt;  ‘Coming back to 51 after a call and then having a big fight because something that had happened in the call, and of course later saying sorry to each other and all that beautiful stuff’.Sweetbrettsey on Twitter gave me this prompt and I couldn't say no. So I hope this is okEnjoy :)
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162391
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Bumpy Roads

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is the idea that was in their head but I hope I did the prompt proud

Kidd sighed as she pulled the rig into the station. 

Everyone had seen them both storming off, everyone had seen the anger building up in both of them.

You see the thing was they were both professional and valued their status so they didn’t argue at the scene. But pulling into the station everyone knew an argument would come. It was hard to miss the anger behind their eyes, the clenched fists and mumbling under their breaths. Kidd had seen Casey punch the rig as the ambo left the scene to MED. That's going to hurt him later, his knuckles are already turning a little darker. 

The difference between Kidd and the rest of the crew was she knew they were dating, had been for nearly two months now. It’s kind of funny actually, no one else had noticed proving just how obvious the two of them had been originally. 

Brett and Casey were a perfect match in her eyes, they balanced each other in the best way, having so much in common and the right differences. Plus they made each other so happy. However they also haven't had a fight yet. They'd been nothing but sunshine and rainbows, up until now that was. Their first disagreement, and boi was it about to be a big one. 

Casey jumped out of the rig, stripping off his turn out gear as aggressively as he could. Then continues to do an inventory check of the truck. Obviously he was just trying to stay on the floor and wait for the Ambo to return. Kidd takes one look at Casey before deciding to keep her distance, turns out everyone has the same idea as they all make their way inside. Well almost everyone Severide and Cruz decide to take a seat at the squad table. 

Kidd stops as she’s about to pass them and raises a brow. Severide just looks at her for a second. Both of them communicating without words. Then he kicks a chair out with his foot and she moves to sit on it. 

They aren't trying to be nosey, Just wanting to be there for their friends, ready to pick up the pieces. Thankfully the engine hid them pretty well, so as far as Casey was aware everyone had gone back inside. 

Around 15 minutes later the Ambo reversed into the station. 15 minutes wasn’t enough time for Matt to calm down, only enough to rial him up more. 

“Go and get cleaned up, restocking can wait” Brett says to Mackey as they climb out. Mackey wasnt stupid, she could sence the tention, could tell Brett was hella pissed. She didn’t need the excuse to excuse herself from that situation. With a nod and smile she swiftly makes her way into the firehouse, exchanging a look with Cruz as she passes. “Oh this isn't going to be good” He says quietly, understanding that look from their childhood. It was the look of ‘ someones in BIG trouble’.

Casey makes his way towards the ambo as soon as Mackey walks away. “Brett” He says harshly. He never sued her last name when they were alone. She spins around to face him. “Captain” She says with a bite. “Oh you’re mad at me?” he scoffs. “Yes I’m mad at you. Of course I'm mad at you. God” he goes to speak but she cuts him off “You Do NOT get to pull rank on me like that. You do NOT OWN ME. I make my own choices in life and you do NOT get to undermine me like that. Do you know how STUPID I FELT. How much you belittled me-” He’s quick to cut in at this point. “YOU WERE IN DANGER. What im just supposed to stand there, let that happen? I outrank you here and I will use it if it means your safety.”. “YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO TRUST ME. Not boss me around and make choices for me” she yells back. “You’re my responsibility. And if I think you’re being stupid and reckless I will take charge. I’m the Captain. You do as I say” he says harshly. 

Those last five words definitely crossed at line. She doesn’t even argue back. 

“I’m done.. I’m not arguing with you at work” Sylvie says turing to leave. 

“That’s it you're just walking away” Matt calles. 

“Yeah” he spins to look at him from around 10 feet away “Because I can’t stand to look at you right now” With that she’s gone, off to some part of the fire house. 

Kidd is quick to get up from her chair, Cruz does the same. “I’ve got it” Kidd says gently giving him a smile. She knows Cruz is just worried about his friend but Kidd knows Brett won't want to let people know what happened. Cruz nods before turning to head back into the station in the opposite direction Brett went. 

Kidd shares a look with Severide before jogging after Brett. 

Well that wasn’t half as bad as it could have been for fights. Sure Brett said she’s done, but she doesn't mean with the relationship right? She’s not that kind of person. Is she? In this moment Severide finds he’s not actually sure. 

With a sigh Severide stands walking over towards Casey. “Pissing off the person who needs to check your hand out isn't your strongest idea. That doesn't look too good” Severity states leaning against the truck with his arms crossed. Casey looks down at his hand, as if just realising that it hurts now. 

“She’s angry at me for protecting her” Matt says as she rubs his knuckles. 

“No she’s angry at you for belittling her and not taking her thoughts into consideration. And probably for the fact you tried to control her” He raises a brow. 

“But- I … She was in there because of me. She could have gotten badly hurt. I wouldn’t live with knowing I let her get hurt” 

“She also chose to go in, just like she chose this dangerous line of work. She also chose you. She chose to give you a second chance after you fucked up the first time. She's one badass woman, she knows how to handle a job.” 

“I made her feel worthless didn’t i? Like I didn't think her opinion mattered…” He sighs as Severide just nods. “I let my fear for her cloud everything else” He continued. 

“Hate to break it to you but that was a shitty boyfriend move as well as a shitty captain move” Sverige sasy tapping Casey's shoulder. 

“She said she was done. Did she break up with me? God I Fucked up again. I can’t lose her Sev I can’t” He says worry starting to lace his voice. 

“I think you need to calm yourself down, and give her time to cool off. Then you need to beg for her forgiveness and tell her why you acted like that. She will understand” That's the one things about Brett he knows for sure. She listens, and she takes everyone's feelings into account. It was kind of nice to see her taking her own into account for a change. 

Meanwhile in the bunks Kidd was holding a crying Brett in her arms. 

“He fucked up. I can see that. But I could also see the fear in his eyes when things started to go down hill back at the scene.” Kidd says as she combs her fingers through Brett’s hair. 

“That's not the point. He belittled me, dismissed whatever I had to say. Tried to control me. Like he went through all this medical training. I don’t see PIC listed anywhere on his credits. He can’t tell me how to do my job. I don’t tell him how to put out fires”

“He was out of line. He can’t treat you like that, especially not on a scene or around so many members of the house.” Kidd says softly. “Exactly it wasn’t even that dangerous. He blew it out of proportion for no reason... I can’t believe he’d say that” tears begin to fall down her cheeks again. Kidd just pulls her closer. “I-it’s like he doesn’t care” Brett says between sniffles once her crying dies down. “He put a dent in the side of the truck. I think he cares alot” Kidd retorts. Brett pulls back to look Stella in the eyes “ He did what?” she asks, shocked. Fuck, Kidd had really dobbed him in. She then began to explain the story from her point of view.

  
  


10 minutes later Matt walked into the bunk room to find it empty. He wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed. With a sigh he makes his way into his bunk. Sitting on his bed he leans forward putting his head in his hands. Fuck. 

He looks up when he hears his door closing. 

“Sylvie?” he says shocked to see her standing there. “Shh” she says holding her finger up. He does as he’s instructed, closing his mouth. If she was about to rip him a new one he would let her, he deserved it. His head might still be a mess but he knew he did. She’s been crying, he could tell, he made her cry and he hates himself for it. He swore he’d never be that person. God he truly messed up. 

She walks closer then dumps her medical bag on the bed next to him. 

Why’d she have that? He looked at her confused. 

She knelt in front of him then reached for this hand. Oh, Kidd must have told her. 

He sits in silence as she gently cleans the blood from his hand, moving each of his fingers and pressing slightly, clearly assessing the damage. “Thank you” He says gently when she finishes. “I might be mad as hell at you right now but that doesn’t mean I stop caring” with that she stands and grabs her bag, just as she reaches the door he calls out her name “Sylvie Wait”. He stands. 

“No.” She says turning to look at him. That stops him dead in his tracks. “We're not having this discussion at work. We will talk after shift. You’re still my ride”. He nods “Of course, yeah. Smart” He says but she's already walking out of the door. 

So he’s not completely in the dog house, that's a good sign. Just half way there. 

Shift ends in 2 hours. That gives him plenty of time to figure out how to apologize, how to express his emotions. He was never good at this sort of thing but for her he will give it his best shot. 

  
  


By the time the end of shift rolled around he’d realized just how badly he'd fucked up. Not knowing if he could even make it right but what he did know was what he was going to say. And that was the truth, just the truth. 

He waits out by his truck for her, he pushes off against the side as she sees her approaching. Opening the passenger door for her. “Thanks” she mumbles as she climbs in. He gently shuts the door for her before making his way to the drivers side. 

The ride was full of silence. His head was flooded with thoughts. So much so he didn't even realise he'd automatically drove to her apartment until they were pulling into her block. 

She’s the first to climb out the truck, he followers , walking just behind her the whole way. As he walks into her apartment he hands up his coat and slips off his shoes like he usually would. 

She shuffles around putting her bag away. 

They both settle onto the couch. 

“I’m so-” “ I didn’t-” They both go to speak at the same time. 

“As much as i usually let you go first I think I need to this time, please” He says softly, whole attention on her. She slowly nods, fiddling with the sleeves of her jumper. 

“I’m Sorry. I messed up big time, I know I did. I was just so scared. Ever since the mattress fire, seeing you so hurt like that, It just scares me when you're in danger. I never meant to make you feel like that, i never want to hurt you or see you hurt. I took my own opinion into consideration and that was all. It was a shitty move pulling rank as Captain. I know it was wrong. You were just in there and it was all on fire and it began to fall apart and I just couldn’t breath. All I could think about was you, I needed you out of there, I needed you safe. I couldn’t let anything happen to you, not again. I wasn’t thinking like a captain. The woman I love was in danger and I needed to change that. I realise looking back there are probably a million different ways I could have gone about it, and I definitely shouldn’t have said the things that I did. I really am sorry Sylvie. You’re it for me, and I couldn’t stand the idea of losing you. It always scared me before but since we became official and I had you in my arms I knew I couldn’t live without that. I’ve got a habit of being protective and I am sorry, I will try to reel that in. I’ve just never been this bad before, the idea of losing you is just too hard. I’ve never felt like this before, and I panicked. Whatever I have to do to make it up to you I will, just name your price. Whatever you want” He says gently reaching for her hand praying she doesn't pull away. 

“I want you to trust my judgment in knowing those situations. I know I have your trust in our private lives but I need your trust in our work too” She says interlacing both of their hands together. 

Casey nods “You have my trust. I think my fear of losing everything I have just outweighed that. I’m sorry. I will work on it. I swear, I never want you to feel like I don’t listen. I do” He says voice flooded with emotion. 

“I know you do. You remember even the smallest details of things I say. You always listen to me” Tears begin to fill her eyes. “Ever since the start you've been my safe space. I didn’t want to yell at you, I never want to yell at you. I was just so hurt at that moment. You made me feel small for the first time” She says as a tear falls down her cheek. 

“ I’m so sorry Sylvie,” Matt says reaching up a hand to gently wipe her cheek. “You called me your everything” She says , but also sort of questions. Matt just nods “Yeah I did. And it's true, I’m always scared of losing people I love, but I’ve never felt that scared before in my life. You’re the one for me Sylvie, your it. All i've ever wanted out of a partner is you, my reaction to you in the slightest bit of danger opened my eyes to that. I never want to let you go.” He says as he gently caressed her cheeks with both of his hands, wiping away tears with his thumbs.

“I’m a person you love?” She says with hopeful eyes. He realises how he'd worded it now. He smiles. “Yeah, I think it’s more than that, I've never felt this deeply before. But yes Sylvie Brett I love you with all that I am, I have for a while now. You have my whole heart.” He says those three words like it’s the easiest thing in the world. “I know it’s only been two months but i’ve been in love with you for so much longer it doesn’t matter to me. You don’t have to say it back, but i need you to know that i do Love you with everything that i am” 

She doesn’t speak and he worries for a moment that he's truly messed up. That is until a smile appears on her face and her cheeks begging to turn crimzon. “Say it again” She requests softly. Hands coming up to cover his on her face. 

“I. Love. You.” 

“I love you too” She says back so sweetly. “Yeah?” He asks with a laugh. She nods as her eyes fill with tears again. His tumb brushes her cheek as worry drips onto his face. “Their happy tears” She chuckles leaning forward to connect their lips. 

He smiles against her lips, hand sliding back into her hair to hold her close, his other hand sliding down to her hip. As her hands come to rest on his chest. 

“Does this mean i’m not dumped?” He asks as they rest their foreheads together. She pulls back to look him in the eyes at his words. “What? Why would we be broken up?” She asks. “You just said you were done earlier. I wasn’t sure what exactly that menat” He says as sadness fills his eyes. 

She reaches up to run her thumb across his cheek this time. She sees just how much people in his past have put him through, how much they have played with his heart. Her heart breaks a little bit for him. 

“I meant I was done talking to you at that moment.... I hope we don’t but when we do argue, I hope we can talk it out. Our relationship should be built on honesty and communication. Nothing will be one sided. Whatever goes on it will be mutual decisions we have sat down and had rational conversations about” She says never breaking eye contact. His past relationships had truly hurt him, she’d been hurt in the past too so she knows how it feels. But she hopes they are both on the same page this time. 

“Yeah i’d like that. I already feel like I can tell you everything. Communication with you just comes so easy. I hope we talk about everything in our lives. And that we decide everything together” He says with a huge smile on his face, tears of joy and gratitude now filling his eyes. 

“Well not everything” she says and his face drops for a second. “When we move into a house together we are getting a  Sphynx cat” She smirks. His expression quickly changes as he chuckles. “Anything you want baby” he smiles leaning in to kiss each of her cheeks then gently kisses her lips. 

She pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. He wraps his arm around her waist and gently pulls, she seems to have the same thought process as she slides her leg over and seats herself in his lap, lips never leaving his. He wrapped his arms completely around her, holding her as close to him as he could. 

After the day they had right now all they want is to be as close to each other as possible. 

Several hours later while curled up in bed he brings up a small part of the conversation. “So you’ve thought about us living together”. He can’t see her face from where she’s laying on his chest, but he knows she's blushing. “Yeah I have. I might be It for you but you're also the only one for me. I iaminge everything with you. The only life I want is with you in it.” She says moving to rest her chin on his chest and look up at him, trying to judge his reaction. 

“I was thinking Sage in the kitchen, it’s a very earthy colour” He says with a smile, which grows even larger at the way her face lights up. “Match that with light grays and it will look so cozy” She adds. They spend the next half an hour discussing themes and ideas, Sylvie bringing up the latest episodes of her shows as reference to renovation ideas. 

Matt looks down at her as she sleeps in his arms. Wrapped up in his CFD hoodie she’d taken claim too weeks ago - he jokes around about wanting it back but seeing her in his clothes filled him with another form of happiness. She just looked so cute and at home in his clothes, it made him think of their future even more. 

This was his piece of forever and he couldn’t be happier with it. 

Yes they had a fight and yes it sucked but they talked it out, they listened and understood each other. That’s what you want in a partner, no one sided decision making. 

They also discussed a house they wanted in the future. She was clearly just as serious about them as he was. 

He pulls her a little closer before drifting off into a sleep of his own. Slipping into a sweet dream of their future together, one he’d had many times before, but this time it was more solidified. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys.  
> I'm really enjoying writing for Chicago Fire recently.  
> So if you have any ideas let me know :)


End file.
